Hate You, My Neighbour!
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Happy7thAnniversaryKyuMin!/ Pertemuan awal mereka hingga moment pengakuan cinta mereka/ Kejujuran hanya ada di akhir dari seorang arogan bernama Cho Kyuhyun/ BL/ T / DLDR


_Sebuah Fanfiction tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin_

_Ini merupakan penggalan kisah perjalanan hidup mereka_

_Hasil imajinasi seorang pecinta KyuMin_

.

.

.

o KyuMin o

.

.

.

Awal bertemu saat musim dingin, mereka diperkenalkan oleh keluarga keduanya. Cho Family dan Lee Family. Cho Family adalah keluarga yang baru saja pindah ke Ilsan. Dan kini mereka bertetangga.

"**Nah, Kyuhyunnie, ini teman barumu. Namanya Sungmin. Panggil dia Hyung, karena kau dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Dia sudah bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Bertemanlah dengan baik, ya!"**

Kyuhyun tak lebih tinggi dari Sungmin. Wajahnya pucat, ibunya bilang itu karena Kyuhyun tidak suka makan sayur. Rambutnya ikal, mengembang dan berwarna coklat. Terlihat sekali dari penampilannya bahwa ia dari keluarga berada. Jaket tebal bulu berwarna coklat gelap, sepatu boot mahal. Dan syal yang tebal dan terlihat sangat hangat melingkari lehernya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Terlihat sangat manis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun untuk bersalaman. Sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah saling mengenal dan menjadi teman. Kyuhyun hanya menatap uluran tangan Sungmin, tak meresponnya. Ia menelusuri penampilan Sungmin. Sebuah penutup kepala dari Woll berwarna pink ditambah hiasan telinga kelinci diatasnya menutup rambut hitam Sungmin yang terlihat halus. Tak ada syal, hanya jaket tebal berwarna putih berkerah yang menutup hingga lehernya. Kaos tangan berwarna pink. Dan sepatu boot yang tidak lebih mahal dari milik Kyuhyun.

"**Shirreo!"**

Kyuhyun berteriak, dia berbalik dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Kedua ibu itu terkaget melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin, mukanya memerah, matanya memanas dan mulai ber air. Ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Kyuhyun menolaknya, di awal pertemuan mereka. Sungmin hanya mengangguk saat belaian halus ibunya dirasakan di kepalanya.

"**Gwaenchana…"**

Kemudian Ibu Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan padanya sambil berucap

"**Mianhe..."**

Kyuhyun mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya. Mukanya memerah. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ia tak rela harus memanggil teman barunya 'Hyung'. Wajah yang terlalu manis yang tadi tersenyum padanya, dengan aksesoris pink yang dikenakannya. Tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki dan lebih tua darinya. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Kenapa tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas sebelum Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan yang sepertinya hangat itu. Dan Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin yang membuat dirinya seperti itu.

.

.

.

o KyuMin o

.

.

.

_**Elementary School. **_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Saat Kyuhyun duduk di tingkat I, Sungmin ada di tingkat III. Otomatis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bertemu di sekolah selama 1 tahun. Namun Kyuhyun bersyukur, karena dia tak perlu terus merasa kesal jika melihat Sungmin. Apalagi jika Sungmin sedang tersenyum manis dan tertawa lepas ketika bersama anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang mukanya menurut Kyuhyun mirip Monyet itu.

Dua tahun Kyuhyun jalani tanpa melihat Sungmin. Di rumah pun, sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun hanya mengunci dirinya dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama game-game kesayangannya. Karena Kyuhyun tak mau keluar rumah, salah-salah ia malah bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sedang bersama teman dekatnya, yang Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin memanggilnya Eunhyuk.

" **Dia siapa? Dia melihat ke arah kita…."**

"**Ah, dia Kyuhyun, anak yang menghuni rumah sebelah"**

"**Oh begitu, ayo kita lekas masuk ke rumahmu Sungmin. Aku takut, pandangan anak itu mengerikan!"**

Entah kenapa Eunhyuk sering sekali ada di rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun berpikir, apa monyet itu tak memiliki rumah sendiri?

.

.

.

o KyuMin o

.

.

.

_**Junior High School**_

Kyuhyun berhasil memasuki kelas akselerasi. Ia kini berada di tingkat II. Sedangkan Sungmin yang seharusnya ada di tingkat III, saat itu sakit-sakitan, terpaksa harus tinggal kelas karena tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

Kyuhyun dipaksa ibunya untuk turut serta menjenguk Sungmin. Saat memasuki kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tercengang. Kamar itu didominasi warna pink lembut. Dan banyak sekali boneka di dalamnya. Bahkan yang terbesar adalah boneka kelinci putih yang tingginya lebih dari boneka beruang yang sangat besar yang Kyuhyun pernah lihat di toko.

Di kamar itu, Sungmin sedang tertidur lelap. Sangat nyaman dan hangat sepertinya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tangannya tak lancang menyentuh pipi bulat yang pemiliknya sedang tertidur pulas. Menampakkan wajah damai yang sangat manis.

"**Bagaimana bisa kau lebih cantik dari teman-teman perempuanku di sekolah?"**

Saat terbangun, Sungmin mendapati sekotak coklat yang sangat ia suka di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ibunya bilang Kyuhyun baru saja menjenguknya. Tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalar di dadanya.

.

.

.

o KyuMin o

.

.

.

_**Senior High School**_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di tingkat yang sama. Kyuhyun berubah banyak. Kini tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Sungmin. Tak lagi berwajah tirus dan berbadan kurus. Kyuhyun tumbuh sebagai laki-laki tampan dan cerdas. Tubuhnya sedikit berisi dan tegap. Postur yang indah, bukan tubuh penuh otot seperti para binaraga yang selalu membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Kacamata menghiasi wajahnya yang sangat jarang tersenyum. Meskipun dia bergabung dalam klub Science, tapi Kyuhyun sangat popular karena dia menjabat sebagai ketua Dewan Siswa.

Sungmin sendiri bergabung di klub taekwondo. Kyuhyun sempat mencibirnya. Dia bilang wajah cantik dengan rambut hitam yang sangat lembut tak pantas dengan kostum taekwondo. Sungmin sempat berpikir, apa Kyuhyun memang mengajaknya bermusuhan.

"**Apa kau tidak berpikir mengikuti klub yang lain saja? Melukis, Fotografi, Tarik suara….Ah, tidak! Aku yakin suaramu bahkan tak lebih bagus dari suaraku. Bagaimana kalau…. Cheerleader saja? Sepertinya itu sangat cocok untukmu"**

Sungmin geram. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengajaknya perang. Sungmin tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia bukan perempuan. Dia laki-laki sehat yang tentu saja layak bergabung di klub taekwondo. Sungmin menyesal mengantarkan formulir pendaftarannya ini seorang diri ke ruang Dewan Siswa. Ia terlambat mengumpulkannya bersama-sama dengan teman kelasnya.

Ruang dewan siswa yang sepi itu membuat Sungmin tak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk menggebrak meja Kyuhyun. Sungmin marah.

"**Bukan hak mu untuk mengomentari diriku, bocah! Kau hanya tinggal menerima dan mengantarkannya kepada ketua klub!"**

Kyuhyun tersinggung. Seumur-umur tak ada yang berani bersikap kasar padanya. Dan Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah meredam emosi.

Ditariknya kasar tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas mejanya. Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat itu membuat Sungmin terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang saat Kyuhyun menabrakkan bibirnya, meredam teriakan Sungmin. Sungmin tak berkutik. Pertemuan bibir yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik itu meremukkan harga dirinya. Kyuhyun telah memperlakukannya bukan sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"**Keluar!"**

Air matanya meleleh saat itu juga. Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan menatap penuh benci pada sesosok laki-laki yang kini memunggunginya dan baru saja mengusirnya.

"**Kau yang menciumku, kenapa kau yang marah padaku!?"**

"**Keluar sekarang! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu, Lee Sungmin!"**

"**Baiklah, mulai sekarang, aku tak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi!"**

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul keras tembok dihadapannya. Satu isakan Kyuhyun dengar saat Sungmin berlari keluar dan membanting keras pintu ruang dewan siswa. Kyuhyun benci. Kyuhyun benci dirinya yang berbuat nekat tanpa perhitungan. Kyuhyun juga membenci Lee Sungmin, yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali.

.

.

.

o KyuMin o

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan pendidikannya di bangku kuliah di kota Seoul. Sedangkan Sungmin tetap di Ilsan. Selama itu, mereka berdua benar-benar tak pernah bertemu. Keduanya tak mengetahui kabar masing-masing.

Setiap keluar rumah, Sungmin selalu menengok ke arah pintu milik tetangganya. Bagi Sungmin, kini terasa ada yang hilang. Apakah seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya itu telah melupakannya?

.

.

.

o KyuMin o

.

.

.

Sungmin mencoba peruntungannya di kota Seoul. Ia mengirim pesan pada keluarganya bahwa ia kini menjadi seorang staff manager di sebuah perusahaan entertain terkenal. Dan pekerjaan itu yang berhasil membuat Sungmin bertemu dengan orang yang ingin sekali ia lupakan selama ini.

Kyuhyun telah menjadi seorang artis. Dan Sungmin tak tahu bahwa manager yang menjadi atasannya adalah manager utama seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aktor Musical yang kini merambah dunia tarik suara yang sedang digandrungi para remaja wanita di luar sana.

Mau tak mau mereka sering bertemu dan diharuskan berinteraksi. Bahkan dengan terpaksanya terkadang Sungmin harus menemani Kyuhyun dalam jadwalnya, saat manager utamanya pergi untuk membicarakan kontrak dan kerjasama artis dengan perusahaan lain.

Lama kelamaan Sungmin menjadi terbiasa mengurus segala kebutuhan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun terbiasa untuk ada Sungmin di sisinya.

"**Apa jadwalku besok?" **

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa apartemennya. Melepas jaket dan sepatu sembarangan. Tak perlu khawatir apartemennya berantakan. Karena setelah itu, Sungmin pasti akan dengan sukarela membereskannya. Beruntunglah Kyuhyun, Sungmin pria yang rapi dan bersih.

"**Kita berangkat ke Gangnam besok pagi. Kau ada jadwal pemotretan untuk profil story di majalah" **

"**Denganmu? Atau manager Hyung?"**

Sungmin berdecak kesal. Kyuhyun tak pernah memanggilnya 'Hyung'. Kyuhyun selalu berbicara tak sopan padanya.

"**Manager sedang sibuk mengurus kontrak baru untukmu. Aku yang akan menemanimu besok. Sekarang istirahatlah, jangan tidur terlalu larut. Kita berangkat dengan mobilku. Aku khawatir dengan cuaca besok. Jadi lebih aman kita berangkat pagi"**

"**Buatkan aku kopi panas!"**

"**Tidak kopi. Kau tak bisa tidur nanti."**

"**Ck, terserah. Pokoknya buatkan aku minuman panas!"**

Pagi harinya, mereka berangkat dengan Sungmin yang menyetir. Cuaca tak begitu bersahabat. Salju mulai turun ketika hari menjelang siang. Terpaksa Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit pelan. Salju perlahan mulai lebat. Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel tebalnya, ketika Sungmin hendak menyalakan penghangat, mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok. Sungmin segera memberi kabar pada manager.

"**Syukurlah mobilmu mogok disitu. Di depan jauh lebih bahaya. Ada longsor sehingga jalanan ditutup. Aku segera memanggil bantuan. Tapi mungkin agak lama"**

"**Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan bertahan disini"**

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuk di sampingnya dan memunggunginya.

"**Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"**

Tak ada jawaban. Yang didapatinya hanya tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah menggigil. Sungmin teringat bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah tahan terhadap dingin. Kyuhyun selalu memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal dibanding yang lain, dan selalu meminta dibuatkan minuman panas. Sungmin segera mengambil tremos berisikan air hangat dan menuangkannya di gelas.

"**Apa kau kedinginan? Minum ini untuk menghangatkanmu"**

Sungmin membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Penolakan tak diterimanya, Kyuhyun mau membuka mulut untuk meminumnya. Wajahnya bertambah pucat. Tubuhnya menggigil semakin hebat. Dan bibirnya kini menjadi kering.

Melihat keadaan itu, yang terpikir oleh Sungmin hanyalah Kyuhyun harus berada dalam kondisi hangat. Diraihnya tubuh yang menggigil itu. Direngkuhnya dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun bergerak meringkuk ke pangkuan Sungmin. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di perut Sungmin, mencari kehangatan.

Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dengan jaketnya. Dibelainya rambut Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya "Jangan tidur dulu, Kyu. Sebentar lagi bantuan datang, bertahanlah!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia mengubah posisinya, menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan sayu. Bibirnya gemetar berucap lirih.

"**di..ngin…"**

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya lekat. Belaian tangannya berpindah ke pipi Kyuhyun, mengusap lembut agar pipi tersebut hangat. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ragu, Sungmin mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Menempel dan menekan lembut.

Bibir Kyuhyun terus bergetar karena dingin. Sungmin melakukan interaksi lebih. Bibirnya terbuka meraup penuh bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya dan membelai dengan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun merespon dengan membuka mulutnya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengundang Sungmin masuk. Kedua bibir itu bertaut erat. Memagut dalam dan intim. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih tengkuk Sungmin di atasnya. Mendorong agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Mereka berbagi udara. Keduanya saling menghangatkan hingga nafas keduanya tersengal dan menghasilkan uap-uap hangat disekitarnya.

"**Berapa lama lagi mereka datang?"**

"**Sekitar satu jam lagi"**

"**Waktu yang cukup"**

Setelah itu keduanya bergumul menciptakan interaksi yang panas. Tak ada lagi udara dingin yang dirasakan bahkan ketika keduanya tak memiliki selembar kain pun yang membalut tubuh keduanya. Tak ada penolakan, kata-kata kasar dan rasa benci diantara mereka. Ego mereka luluh terlebih saat penyatuan tubuh itu terjadi. Rasa sakit yang disusul nikmat saat cairan keduanya menjadi bukti bersatunya perasaan terpendam mereka.

.

.

.

o KyuMin o

.

.

.

Keduanya berpelukan mesra di bawah selimut yang menjadi saksi percintaan kedua mereka. Apartemen Kyuhyun menjadi pilihan keduanya saat mereka telah berhasil pulang dengan selamat ke Seoul.

"**Kau benar-benar tak pernah menyentuh siapapun? Bahkan wanita-wanita yang tergila-gila padamu itu?"**

"**Mereka berisik, dan sayangnya aku tak pernah menemukan wanita yang cantiknya melebihi dirimu"**

"**Aku pria, dan lebih tua darimu"**

"**Kau istimewa"**

"**Aku pikir kau sangat benci padaku"**

"**Ya, terutama saat kau tak pernah berpisah dengan monyet jelek itu"**

"**Hei, tapi selalu dia yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak pernah memalingkan pandanganmu dariku"**

"**Jadi perasaanku tersampaikan?"**

"**Apa?"**

"**Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"**

"**Kau mencintai orang bodoh?"**

"**Aku lebih bodoh jika tak berhasil mendapatkanmu"**

"**Apa sekarang kau sudah pintar?"**

"**Tentu saja, karena sekarang kau milikku. Ayo, balas pernyataan cintaku!"**

"**Katakan lagi!"**

"**Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, Jadilah milikku, terus bersamaku, dan jadilah teman hidupku!"**

"**Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Neul naega isseulge, I do…" **

.

.

.

o KyuMin o

.

.

.

Keduanya pulang ke Ilsan bersama-sama menemui kedua keluarga yang telah bersiap menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Hubungan kedua keluarga sebagai tetangga kini tak ada lagi. Karena kedua keluarga itu kini telah menjadi satu keluarga yang diikat oleh tali suci cinta antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Akhirnya…keluar dari real life nya KyuMin!

Kkk…bisa juga gue! #peluk hangat dan cipok KyuMin, Muach!

Tercipta dari request seorang mumusyahidah.

PS: Kamu request semalam, baru aku bikin habis subuh tadi n kelar pukul 07:23, Untuk publish pun aku harus oyang oyong kesana kemari nyari Signal. Fiuuuhhh... #UsapPeluh

Ayo kasih hadiah buat aku!

Happy 7thAnniversaryKyuMin for All...

Love KyuMin Forever.

By : Lee Sanghyun


End file.
